digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Euoplodramon
When they say "Knowledge equals Power", no Digimon says that to as literal of an extant as the Legendary Euoplodramon, the Guardian of Knowledge, knows no limits to the destructive capabilities of the power it has. Though it is related to Ankylomon, Euoplodramon almost entirely outclasses the Champion Level Ankylosaur Digimon, not just for the fact Euoplodramon is Mega, but also due to the fact it's armor is heavily reinforced, even more armored than any other kind of armor any Digimon wears on them. The armor is designed to completely shield it from radiation, and even be powered up by nearby radiation as well. It's true power, however, lies in it's deadliest weapon; It's signature tail club, which like it's helmet, bears the Digital Hazard symbol on it, and for a good reason as well. Although the Metalsaurs are known for being peacekeepers compared to the antagonistic Pyrosaurs, Euoplodramon stands out for being the most violent of the Metalsaurs, and perhaps even more deadly than the leader Argendramon, even though Argendramon is a level higher than Euoplodramon. It all lies in it's tail, which when activated and then slammed into the target, will create a nuclear blast several miles wide, enough to completely obliterate even massive enemies such as the D-Reaper in an instant due to the chain reaction explosions that are caused by any particles that survive the blast, as the tail club triggers a series of explosions upon impact with the target. Normally the other Metalsaurs are present when Euoplodramon wants to "test" it's secret weapon, which means they usually shield anything that isn't the target from the destructive blast. Despite being a nuclear powered explosion, there is no fallout caused by it, as all the radiation is absorbed into Euoplodramon, which can mean either good or bad depending on it's temper... Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions In Bronze Version, Euoplodramon is the last Metalsaur you have to face before being able to obtain Argendramon as part of the main storyline. The first move it uses is ALWAYS it's signature attack, Knowledge Blast, which hits all five zones and does massive damage even to Vaccine Digimon that resist it's Virus Attribute damage. Euoplodramon's signature trait negates any damage done to itself by it's own moves, and ironically, one of it's signature moves effects is to deal 3/4ths of the damage done to the opponent to the user due to it's incredible power. While most signature moves are not able to be learned by other Digimon, Zerosumon is capable of learning the move as well. After the main storyline, Euoplodramon can be faced again to gain it's scan data, and while it is faced last out of the initial three Crest Guardians in Bronze Version, it is the first to be faced before obtaining the other two. Digimon World: Aftermath Euoplodramon returns in the indirect sequel, and even more deadly to the point digivolving it to FalloutEuoplodramon is redundant, yet FalloutEuoplodramon is still present. Euoplodramon's signature attack, Knowledge Blast, takes 14 seconds to charge up, leaving Euoplodramon open to attack, but when it successfully uses Knowledge Blast, you can pretty much expect everything in the entire map to be incinerated and tons of Exp gained from it. However, at the same time, and in addition to the long charge-up and cooldown, Euoplodramon uses 1% of each Species Exp as ammo for Knowledge Blast in addition to also using massive amounts of MP. FalloutEuoplodramon is no different, and requires 10% of each Species exp to be used to use the skill, as both skills for each Digimon are the most destructive in the entire game, tying with Gaiamon 10,000 Bombardment and Terranadramon's insane capabilities. Zerosumon, capable of learning both attacks yet again, is another thing to worry about. However, in addition to all the penalties of such a powerful attack, it CAN be interrupted if you hit it hard enough, or happen to be a Size 10 Digimon as Euoplodramon is only Size 2. When Duo's chapter in the post-game storyline takes place, wild Euoplodramon can be found very rarely, and the boss encounter in it's spawn area, if your starter was the Free Attribute choice, is FalloutEuoplodramon.